What If I Told You I Loved You
by Victoblerone
Summary: The pale moon shown in through his window, illuminating the room with a dusty white color. Ichigo looked at the still form beside him and sighed. IchiRuk/IchigoxRukia Don't like don't read!


**Hey guys, so this is my first lemon, so I hope you guys like it. I mean, I have read lemons, but it is so different writing them. Hope you enjoy! 3**

**Despite my attempts, Bleach and all of its characters do not belong to me *sad face***

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What if I told you I loved you?**

The pale moon shown in through his window, illuminating the room with a dusty white color. Ichigo looked at the still form beside him and sighed. They had watched a scary movie and Rukia had gotten spooked, and she insisted on sleeping with him. Although he grumbled and complained about his bed being too small, he really didn't mind her company. In fact, he enjoyed it, even though he would never admit it out loud.

He looked at her face, and the way the moon's light made her look like a goddess. And the way her hair was so neat and put together, except for the few strands that were scattered across her face. He smiled at the sight of her chest silently rising and falling, and the little sighs she made every few breaths. To him she was cute, even beautiful, no, more than that. She was perfect. She was his Rukia, although she would probably never know that.

Ever since the first night that they had met, there was something about Rukia that made Ichigo want to come back for more. To hear her voice one more time before he fell into the depths of unconsciousness. And of course, he always dreamt of her. Most of his dreams consisted of wonderful thing like romance; candle lit dinners, dates at night carnival, and other cute things like that. But then there were the other dreams, which were made up of red satin sheets, black lacy lingerie, and often some form of bondage. Ichigo tried to shake off these dreams like they were normal teenage boy fantasies. But something in his gut told him it was something more. That it wasn't just a fantasy, that he wanted to do those things to her, but not out of lust, but love. And of course, Ichigo`s stubborn mind would bark back at his gut telling it to shut the hell up, and even if he did feel that way about Rukia, she would never return the feelings. As all of these thoughts flooded Ichigo`s mind, he did not notice that Rukia had woken up, and was starring at him with one eyebrow arched.

``Can't sleep?" Rukia's question snapped Ichigo out of his concentrated state he was in.

"Nah, just thinking. But now that you are awake, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm"

"Rukia, what if I told you I loved you? What would you do?"

There was a silence, and to both that silence seemed to last forever.

"I would do this…" and Rukia propped herself on her elbow and leaned down, kissing Ichigo. At first the kiss was soft, a whisper in the midst of a hurricane. But soon, both lust and passion entered the kiss. Ichigo let his tongue ever so lightly glide across Rukia's bottom lip, begging for entrance to her mouth, which she granted willingly. She parted her lips and let Ichigo's tongue explore the warm cavern of her mouth.

Without either of them knowing it, they had somehow got into a position so that Ichigo was on top. As Rukia moaned into his mouth, she was pushing Ichigo further and further over the edge. To the point of no return. Ichigo, who had just began to touch the bare skin of Rukia's stomach was two steps behind her, as she had his shirt off, and was letting her nails gracefully scrape over Ichigo's well toned chest, and her hands feeling the deep grooves near his hips. She too was being pushed to a world of ecstasy that only Ichigo could bring her to.

As hands began to explore the bodies only known by sight, clothes were being discarded, clearly unwanted for the upcoming activities. When Ichigo had removed Rukia's top, she blushed a deep pink. Ichigo, seeing her embarrassment told her how beautiful she was, with and without a top. He began to kiss her chest, making her moan and hopefully making her feel a little more comfortable.

Before long there was only one piece of lacy fabric separating the two lovers. Ichigo decided to use some of the knowledge he had gained from his dreams. And surely, if it drove her over the edge in a dream, hopefully it would do the same in real life. Ichigo kissed his way down Rukia's jaw, neck, chest, abdomen, before he took her lace panties between his teeth, and pulled them down her smooth legs. He tossed them to the side and brought his face up to Rukia's bellybutton. He began to kiss a line down below her navel, when she let out a yelp.

"Maybe we shouldn't do that when I have sisters next door."

"Hmm, and since I am not even supposed to be here…" They both let out a quiet chuckle, until Ichigo brought his face back up to Rukia's. Then things got serious.

"Are you sure about this, Rukia?"

"I am sure about you, and that is all I need to know."

And with that he slid his length into her. He heard a small whimper, and he hugged her. This was her first time, so she was in pain, and he knew this. About fifteen seconds later, she gave him the "okay nod". He pulled out, and then pushed back into her, this time a little harder and more speed. And with each thrust brought more love, more passion. Rukia began to feel like her lower abdomen was on fire. She knew what was coming, but she couldn't imagine anything felling better than this; the man she loved filling her with his love.

Ichigo was bringing her pleasure, and this is what drove his need, his thirst for her further. Seeing her eyes barely open, and her breaths short and shallow. Ichigo's insides began to clench, and he too could feel a fire burning. As small whimpers came from Rukia, and pure growls from Ichigo, the climax they both longed for was coming, and fast. Before either had a chance to prepare themselves, it came, both nearly screaming the others name. Ichigo was biting his fist, trying to muffle any further screams, and Rukia was clenching the sheets so hard, they ripped. They let their breathing return to normal, before they switched positions. The next kiss was soft and warm, gentle again.

"I love you,"

"And I you, but can you promise me something Ichigo? Can you let me all of the way in? Please, no more secrets."

"Yes, as long as you promise me something in return."

"Anything"

"Try not to rip my sheets any more than you have…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note; Hope you guys enjoyed it, and feel free to click the review button that is somewhere underneath this writing. You know you want to!!!**


End file.
